


【老法外】三次普通联络

by xunqinghuan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Correspondence, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 杰森和罗伊之间三次通讯
Relationships: Jason Todd & Roy Harper
Kudos: 7





	【老法外】三次普通联络

**Author's Note:**

> 没有宇宙观

Jay，

你绝对想不到我在哪里给你发这个信息。疗养院。真是活见鬼了，我从来没有想到我会去这里。参加过戒赌戒酒合作小组，找过心理医生，但是我还是第一次明白长期治疗的重要性。放下所有的一切，什么都不管，这感觉简直爽爆了。

我很难给你描述出来，因为我对文学甚少涉略。哲学我挺爱读，给我改装备的灵感。你要是有空就给我寄几本过来，我在这里交了一年的钱，剩下的勉强凑够生活费。

从我入住的房间窗户，就可以看到外面的湖泊和一大片绿茵草地。天空飘动洁白的云朵，花香随风扑面而来。有小孩，有狗，还有一大群毛茸茸的黄鸭子。

我知道你在笑，可我也只能写成这样，你明白意思就行。我有个主意，不如我们把奇怪刺激的经历随便挑一个出来写，它就叫……随便呢。

我在这里没有事可做，无聊对我来说不再是奢侈品。白白消磨一个下午的时间，一开始会让我烦躁不安，围着屋子走来走去，总想要用指甲和牙齿撕碎什么。我急迫地想要找我的武器，我的装备，头发都被我揪下许多。但是我来之前把它们全部留在Kori的飞船那里，哦，对了，勤劳的小杰鸟记得去打扫卫生，里面好多灰。

我就想到了去邻居家偷铁或者任何金属制品。每天都和自己说，明天忍不住就去造武器吧。我用树枝和小刀，做出了一把精密度相当高的弩，半个小时后就把它给砸了。因为我下定决心，不要再折磨我自己。

这儿的人友善到让我怀疑他们心存不轨。你知道，我们的通病。但是他们很善解人意，体谅我严重的创伤反应，我晚上会惊醒，害怕谁突然破门而入，闯进来的人随便几颗子弹就把我送下地狱。于是在屋子里做了不少陷阱，有二十九个，计划每天拆除一个。

我在这里过得很开心，但是我始终放不下你。肉麻就肉麻吧，等等等——别删除，看下去。我知道你和你的混蛋家人闹得不愉快，我和傻逼绿箭之间糟糕透顶，也没有经验和道理来安慰你。

祝你一切安好，有需要随时通知我。

还有，你手头要是有钱就给我打点。不多，你看着给。

先别急着删除，我打这么多字很累的。我给你现在在用的临时邮箱发了一封情书，操，不是给你的。别认为我偏心，可军火库和小杰鸟之间，哪一句不是情话？这一年时间里，哪天Kori回来你就给她看看，如果她还记得我，我就立马动身去找她。

接下来一段时间我都不会再和你联系，我现在的通讯设备安全性不高，容易增加暴露的风险。但是我一直关注你那边的事情，哥谭的事情。就知道你不会主动要求帮忙，就像上次那样，可我会来主动找你。

现在你可以把它给删除了。

Roy Harper

***

Roy，

我把情书放到飞船的电脑里，钱也给转给你了。

我不会去那个疗养院，但是我也没有把你当做逃兵。你不必多想，没有的事。你能在那里找到安宁和愉悦，是我在这段时间听到的最好的消息。我再清楚不过，我的问题没有办法在那里解决，你把那里说得再好也没用。

虽然我不想管你，但如果我发现你用我的钱，在伤口没有彻底痊愈之前去酗酒买醉，你就全部一分不少地还回来，包括上次被你一个人花光的团队经费一千万。

写回忆录你就一个人写吧，没兴趣。

注意安全。

不好，勿念

Jason Todd

***

Jay，

你过于敏感，这让我不得不发消息来说，你脑袋大概是被蝙蝠侠给打坏了。

邻居请我去他家吃南瓜饼，味道很赞。我原本想，以后大家看见南瓜饼就想起Roy，就像Alfred的小甜饼和Martha的苹果派。但是跟着他们家学了三天，我就放弃了这个主意。

另外，我无意间查到了一点你绝对不愿意知道的东西。希望只是我胡乱猜测，情报也过于久远让人难辨真假。它是关于另一个Todd的，选择权在你。我把情报来源告诉你，你自己选择看不看，真假由你判断。

只要杰鸟开口，最好的搭档军火库就飞奔过来抱你。现在他坐在小镇外车站的台阶上，在你回信息之前，都会住在汽车旅馆里。我们的小男孩可能需要一个超级棒的团队。

Roy Harper

***

Roy，

他和我已经没有半点关系。我对着Cobblepot脑袋开的那一枪算是为他做的最后一件事。既然你说通讯安全性得不到保证，那就不要再和我联系。好好度假，不要管我，这边所有事都可以处理。

不是要求，我没有资格要求你做任何事情。这只是一个请求，请你不要在这一年涉险，现在外面局势混乱不清，等我完成我手上的工作就会顺路去看你。大概是几个月后。

Jason Todd

***

Jay，

我把屋子里所有的陷阱都拆除了，我想这是一个很大的进步。因为在我上一次拆除陷阱后，我又装上了三十多个。

我有自保能力，而你就是个傻子。

Roy Harper

***

Jason垂下眼帘，面无表情地把手机格式化，抽出绿色的卡片扳碎。然后把它们一同丢进火里。

操，傻逼。

他从全是灰尘的沙发上站起身子，在裤子后腰处放进一把微型手枪。他又在小腿肚上绑了两把刀，接着把裤腿给放下去扎紧。鞋底的刀片已经丢失需要更换，而他已经有一周没有刮胡子。

他对着从正中间直接碎开的镜子，把一根卷成圈的钢丝塞在口腔里，确认好不会发现任何破绽。

Jason从地板上捡起刚充好电的装甲，把用来偷电的线一把扯断。

他离开这个房间。

***

Roy，

我设置定时发送，等你看到这个消息时，我有可能骨灰都被扬了。

你说我们注定走在一起，可是我们也注定分离。

你是我在世界上最信任的人。我的大多数账户都注销，把所有钱打到瑞士的那边，你知道密码的。别想多了，不是送你的，是我接下来要雇你去给我全世界跑。别忘了，你还欠我多少钱，加上利息，并考虑花钱速度，你下半辈子还不清。

这个世界最好的事情就是我们三人曾经在一起。

我爱你们。去替我过好日子吧。

Jason Todd

***

Roy没有回复，也没有任何行动。

当Jason活着回来时，以为是Roy生气的缘故。他想着，等忙完这段时间就去当面道歉吧。只要服个软，Roy不超过三天就会原谅他。

他们的联络就此断开。

距离Jason从通讯录里删除Roy还有整整一周。


End file.
